


【杰北】不搞黄不行

by COSMICHUMAN



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICHUMAN/pseuds/COSMICHUMAN
Summary: 大家都知道杰北的爱情故事了我就直接跳到有颜色的部分❤
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 11





	【杰北】不搞黄不行

**Author's Note:**

> 大家都知道杰北的爱情故事了  
> 我就直接跳到有颜色的部分❤

音乐大学的隔音室里，松村北斗的双手轻盈地在琴键上跳动着，正在专心致志地练习着钢琴。

“北斗前辈好！”门猛地从外面被推开，伴随着一声亢奋的招呼。

北斗抬起头，看见顶着一头张扬红发的杰西走进来，“给北斗前辈介绍一下，这是我们声乐科大三的前辈，京本大我。”

站在杰西身边的也是一位染着耀眼发色的青年，“你好，初次见面，我是京本大我。”

“这是和我关系很好的钢琴科的大二学长，松村北斗。”杰西又向京本介绍着。

“京本前辈，请多指教。”两个人互相颔首，就算打过了招呼。

杰西似乎非常迫不及待，“这次北斗前辈难得愿意帮忙给我们的合唱伴奏，那我们事不宜迟，赶快开始排练吧！”

三个人都没有异议，很快就全身心地投入到了节目的排练中，虽然松村和京本都不是很外向的性格，但是有杰西在其中调和，排练进行得很顺畅。

在排练的间隙中，京本得知杰西是在学校的跨年晚会上认识松村的，当时松村表演了一曲钢琴独奏，引得刚入学的杰西连连叫好。之后杰西便单方面缠上了松村，这次更是成功地让松村答应为其伴奏。

杰西回想起跨年那天的北斗，台下的人都在吵吵闹闹，唯独他穿着修身的黑礼服，沉静如水，微垂着眼，钢琴声一响起，大家都不约而同地屏住呼吸，整个会场只有钢琴声缓缓流淌。不知为何，那时的北斗深深地刻在了杰西的脑海里，还把这段录像偷偷地放进自己的手机里保存着。

这次合唱的曲目叫《僕らの朝》，据说是杰西京本两人合作完成的，杰西作曲，京本作词。杰西专门找了松村来帮忙，为他们在校园一年一度的歌唱比赛上的节目伴奏。

北斗本来不想答应，毕竟自己还要打工赚钱，没有闲余时间，但奈何杰西一直缠着他，他没办法只好答应下来，没想到原来是合唱。

北斗看着正热烈讨论着的两人，发现虽然京本是前辈，但是杰西却很热络地直呼他的名字，“大我，刚才这句怎么样，情感是不是要再饱满点还是……”

杰西果然招人喜欢啊，自己也是一样的，面对杰西总是会心软呢。北斗扯动嘴角，想要给出一个微笑，但是疼痛却阻止了他，钢琴声戛然而止，北斗伸手捂住嘴角。

“怎么了吗？”没想到最先发问的是京本。  
北斗摇摇头，示意自己没事。  
“那就好，有什么情况的话要说哦。”  
“嗯。”北斗含混地答应。

两人的讨论却没有再继续，北斗还以为刚才自己打断了他们才让这小小的隔音室陷入诡异的沉默，抬起头正准备道歉，却发现杰西一言不发地盯着自己。那眼神盯得北斗有点不舒服，总感觉杰西看出了什么。

昨天，是星期二。

北斗心慌地回想起昨天晚上在酒店里，路易斯先生火热的性器顶到自己的喉咙口，一下一下地进出，对方完全掌握了主动权，直捣得北斗口腔酸软，分泌的口水实在盛不住了，滴滴答答地往下掉。最后估计路易斯先生快到了的时候，他想向后撤，却被按着动弹不得，硬物插入到了一个前所未有的深度，嘴角传来一阵疼痛，浓郁的精液射满了自己的口腔……

一只手轻柔地抚过自己的嘴角，北斗一个激灵突然回过神来，呆呆地看着已经到了自己面前的人。

“对不起，没有注意到北斗前辈不舒服，我去给你买点药，你在这里等我。”杰西低语着，回头便向京本打招呼，提前结束这次排练。

北斗张了张口想说没关系，却被杰西警告的眼神逼得把这句话咽了回去，只能无言地看着两人快速收拾并肩走出隔音房。

杰西出了教学楼立刻就和京本作别，奔向药店买好了药膏，结账的时候脸色沉得店员不敢多说一句话。

路易斯杰西现在心里十分唾弃自己，昨晚竟然让北斗前辈嘴角受伤了，而且还没有及时发现，还好现在涂上药膏的话还不算迟。

是的，杰西承认，他骗了北斗，他就是和北斗签订了协议的人，他平时对人都是介绍自己的名字，只有极少数人才知道他的姓氏。当他辗转知道北斗前辈的困难之后，明白如果自己大大咧咧跑上门去说可以提供帮助的话，大概只会被对方扫地出门。

思来想去，还是决定让管家出面负责一切交涉，只说自己姓路易斯就好了，应该不会暴露。杰西自己也没想到，会发展成现在这个样子，他本来只是想，假借包养的名头帮助北斗前辈渡过难关就好了，其他什么也不做，就什么都不会发生。但是最后还是情不自已，现在还弄伤了他，真是糟透了。

一路小跑着回到了刚才的隔音室，径直走到北斗前辈身边坐下，手下不停地拆着药膏的包装，用棉签沾起药膏，转头说“抱歉，北斗前辈，我帮你上药吧。”

“你道什么歉，这个不关你的事，我自己来就好了。”北斗想起这个伤的来历，尴尬地拒绝，以现在自己的状况，实在不该接受他的好意。

想要起身逃离这个微妙的氛围，却被拉住，看着杰西大有不达目的不罢休的势头，北斗还是坐了回去。

“只有这一次了。”

杰西听罢，迅速地靠过来，小心翼翼地把药膏涂在北斗前辈的嘴角。

北斗早在杰西靠过来的一瞬间就闭上了双眼，因为杰西实在靠的太近了，眼睛不知道该放哪儿好，干脆装作看不见。这个举动却方便了杰西，让他能够好好地端详着北斗前辈的脸，他才发现，北斗前辈的上嘴唇附近，有一颗小痣。杰西紧张地咽了咽口水，慢慢地靠近北斗的唇。

北斗感觉到上药的动作停了，却没听到杰西说好了，疑惑地睁开眼，发现杰西差一点就要亲上自己，北斗下意识地推开杰西，站起身背对杰西。

杰西的声音从身后传来，“北斗前辈，我不可以吗？”

北斗轻轻地摇了摇头，但是自己也不明白到底是原本就不喜欢杰西还是因为自己现在的状况而不得不拒绝杰西。

“……我明白了，抱歉，药我放这儿了，你这几天记得涂，我先走了。”杰西就像一阵风似的，来去匆匆。

接下来的日子两个人都装作无事发生的样子继续排练，转眼很快又到了星期二。

松村北斗轻车熟路地打开套房的门，今天管家提前联系他，说预备了一个手机在桌子上，打开手机就知道今天要做什么了。说实话现在北斗心里有种不太妙的预感，打开手机一看，里面只有一个视频，快速浏览完一遍，他现在只想往路易斯这个变态脸上狠狠地来上一拳。

揣着手机慢慢挪到洗浴室，叹了一口气还是走了进去，签了协议的时候就应该想到有这么一天的。按照视频里的步骤不熟练地给自己做起了清理，北斗现在只能安慰自己，好歹管家不在避免了尴尬，而且清理工具都还很齐全，这算是有钱人的体贴吗？

这简直不该是人该做的事情，小腹撑得酸胀，又只能强迫自己忍着，北斗被逼得眼角渗出了几滴生理性的泪水。仿佛过了一个世纪，终于结束了，披着酒店的浴衣躺倒在床上，按照惯例把眼罩戴上，昏昏沉沉地就想这么睡去。

这时门把手缓缓被转动，听到声音的北斗都懒得动弹，感觉到路易斯去了趟洗浴室又返回到自己身边。

杰西自上次被拒绝后，就没有和北斗再两个人独处过，他能感觉到对方明显在避着他。原本协议也想直接作废，直接把钱打给北斗了事，但又怕北斗起疑。打着这是最后一次的念头，杰西想把上次没完成的吻继续，即使现在自己对于蒙着眼的北斗来说，只是个陌生人。

北斗能感受到对方气息越来越近，不知道为何最后北斗微微一偏头，杰西的吻落在嘴唇附近的痣上。无形中被拒绝了第二次的杰西有些生气，转而恶狠狠地咬上北斗的耳垂，拉开浴衣，两根手指没打招呼地就插进北斗的后穴，胡乱地搅动起来。

即使刚才进行过清理，但两根手指对于没有经验的北斗来说却是十分的勉强，陌生的异物感让甬道不由得绞紧作恶的手指，妄图阻止杰西的动作。

北斗伸出手推拒着身上的人，却换来更加大力的进出，放弃似的把手盖住脸，祈祷对方的手指能快点退出。

杰西的手指不停地左右探索，几次蹭过一块软肉附近，都激起北斗小声的呻吟，毫不留情地按上那柔软的敏感点，每次抽插都准确无误地碾过，没顶的快感从脊柱向上窜，身体抑制不住地扭动。

欲潮淹没了北斗，甬道本能地分泌淫水，打湿了杰西的手，双腿微微颤抖，不由自主地贴上杰西的腰侧，右手伸到下面欲求不满地套弄着自己挺立的器官，干脆一口咬住左手手腕，把爽到极致的喘息掩在口中。

杰西感受到北斗身体的变化，拉开已经留下齿痕的左手，引导北斗揉上红通通的乳尖，刺激得北斗再也忍不住，放肆地叫了出来。

“不行，那里，嗯……”双腿却更加夹紧了杰西，脚趾弯起漂亮的弧度，抽插的水声越来越大，杰西却在北斗要达到高潮的前一秒撤出了手指，后穴已经被插得又红又肿，穴口一张一合的，仿佛在寻求着什么，受到戏弄的北斗更加用力地搓弄着性器以求解放，却被杰西拉起双手固定在头上。

杰西起身在床头翻找了一会儿，北斗感觉自己的阴茎被套上了一个冷冰冰的东西。  
“你干什么……！”伸手想去把那东西摘掉，猝不及防被杰西翻过身来，摆成跪趴着的姿势，还来不及挣扎，穴口就又被塞进了一个跳蛋，杰西把震动级别开到最大，北斗的腰瞬间就软了下去，哼哼唧唧地趴在床上，再也没有力气妨碍杰西。

杰西小心地把跳蛋往深处推去，抵住柔软的内壁仔细研磨，就像要溺死在这剧烈直接的快感之中，北斗张大了嘴喘息，一声比一声响亮的呻吟从喉咙里逃出，但是前面却一直到达不了顶点，难受得抱住丝滑的被单磨蹭。

“我不行了，嗯……把前面放开…啊啊啊……”

杰西闻言加快了手上的动作，带动着跳蛋在火热的甬道里肆虐，紧紧地按压住敏感点，随着北斗身体的一颤，呻吟都甚至哽住，杰西感觉到一股温热的水液打在自己的手上，又争先恐后地被挤出穴口，顺着大腿流下，打湿了被单，北斗用后面就达到了高潮。

杰西看着身下气喘吁吁还不知道发生了什么的人，拉下了拉链，把手上的淫液涂抹在自己硬了许久的性器上，把北斗软得不像话的腰提起来，性器抵在穴口磨蹭，稍微含进一点后又错开。

“喂……！我们不是说好了，不做到最后的吗？！”北斗察觉到身后人的动作，勉强找回一丝机智，支起身体向前挪动想躲开那炽热的硬物，但却被掐住腰窝拖了回来。

对于北斗想要逃离自己的动作，杰西不高兴地拍了北斗的臀瓣，在上面留下了鲜明的红印，连带着刺激到了还在体内的跳蛋，北斗呜咽一声，明白自己的反抗大概就是螳臂当车，只能任由路易斯摆布。

好几次杰西就想直接插进去，但还是抑制住了冲动，阴茎避开翕张的穴口，探入娇嫩的大腿间，伸手将身下人的双腿合拢，俯身贴上北斗的后背，轻轻啃咬出了薄汗的肩头，低声在耳边命令：“夹紧点。”

说着便大开大合地抽插起来，顶端不时擦过还在流水的穴口，北斗想这还是第一次听到路易斯说话，声音有点熟悉，还离得这么近，生出一种他们真的在做爱的错觉，

杰西没有忘记北斗还硬着的前端，他富有技巧地玩弄着北斗的囊袋，快感占据了两人的大脑，被卡在高潮临门一脚的感觉实在太难受，北斗只能大口的呼吸，胸膛急促地起伏，被逼得小声地抽泣了起来。  
“你放开我……嗯…求你了……”

在几百次动作后，杰西没有忍耐，干脆地抽出性器射在了北斗的股间，浓稠的精液流过红肿的穴口，好不淫糜，杰西执念似的把自己的东西抹开在北斗的臀肉上，就像在宣示主权，但实际上北斗不属于任何一个人，不属于杰西，也不属于路易斯。

杰西翻过北斗，取下套在北斗性器上的道具，撸动了几下想帮北斗发泄，发现眼前的东西只是涨得红通通的，微微颤抖地渗出液体，却射不出来，北斗合起双腿想蜷起身体，又被杰西阻止。

“你还想怎么样……”北斗无力地问，伸脚想踢开杰西。

杰西顺势握住北斗细长的脚踝，拉到自己腰侧，把跳蛋从北斗身体里拿出来，俯身舔弄大腿间被自己摩擦得发烫的地方，慢慢向上把北斗的性器纳入口中，温柔地用舌头抚慰，口腔柔软潮湿又带有温度，最大程度上减轻了北斗的痛感。

“嗯……”北斗伸手抚摸着杰西的后颈，仿佛在鼓励杰西更卖力些。不多时，杰西就感觉到的嘴里的东西一抖一抖地吐出精液。

北斗软得浑身没有力气，泪水已经把眼罩洇湿，还在虐待似的咬自己的嘴唇，觉得今晚的自己真是太丢脸了。

“终于完事了。”北斗现在只想把被子盖上好好睡个觉。

杰西站起身看着北斗身上自己留下的痕迹，从上到下，从里到外都充满了自己的味道，这样的北斗前辈只有在这里，只有自己才能看到。

转身去洗浴室拿了温毛巾细致地帮北斗擦去情事的痕迹，盖好被子，从背后抱住北斗，大有两人一起过夜的样子。北斗用手肘顶了顶背后人的胸膛，但那人却不松手，北斗实在太累了，把被子拉高盖过头顶，就随着他去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞很丰富【其实也没有  
> 下笔很贫瘠【这倒是真的  
> 杰西在我心里真的很霸总
> 
> 松村北斗：音乐大学大二学生，主修钢琴  
> 路易斯·杰西：音乐大学大一新生，声乐科  
> 【另一方面是个小骗子，得不到前辈的心，就要得到前辈的人！


End file.
